Just Dance 2014
Just Dance 2014 is the fifth game in the main series of Just Dance. It was released on October 2013 for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Wii U and on November 2013 for the Playstation 4 and Xbox One. Overview Just Dance 2014 is a game involving players to follow on-screen coaches for points. The player with the most points wins. A Dancer Card is given to all players when they start, showing off various statistics based on the player's experience. They can be customized with avatars available in the game. The player is introduced to all of the songs when they open up the game. Within the menu are a few tabs exposing other features in the game. *World Dance Floor - A new mode where players compete and dance with one another from all around the world at the same time. Every player they beat contributes to their Online Level counter, which can unlock certain avatars available for the game. *Just Sweat - A workout mode where players create playlists in incriments of 10 minutes, 25 minutes, and 40 minutes. When they play the playlist, the game tracks kCal indicating how hard they are working out. The option to enable the kCal tracker non-stop is also available. *Shop - A place to buy more dances for songs using the in-game currency Mojo Coins. Party Masters, upgraded version of Puppet Masters that can switch between songs as well as moves, are also available for purchase, though they only appear in the Wii U, Xbox 360, and Xbox One renditions. *JDTV - An area displaying Autodances, small clips of players' performances, for viewing, which can be shared to there from their game. This is available in all renditions aside from the Wii. Autodances are made after the performances, and can be edited with various effects from there. They can also be shared to Facebook as well as JDTV. Songs (NTSC) = Only available in the NTSC region (PAL) = Only available in the PAL region (includes EMEA and UK) (FC/UC) = Unlocked through a code (Either through the Fructis promotion or the Uplay (Ubisoft Club) Promotion) (PC) = Unlocked through the PopChips promotion In the Xbox One version, the 6 Players Dance is considered the Classic Version for Kiss You while the Dance Crew is considered an Alternate. In all other versions, the Alternate is considered the Classic Version and the 6 Players Dance is not included. Alternates Along with the Classics, there are many alternate dances for a lot of songs in the game. Sweat Dances The sweat version of Follow The Leader is available as a Ubisoft Club exclusive in every console except for the Wii, hence why two prices are listed. (The first price is for the consoles with Ubisoft Club, which is every console that isn't the Wii, while the second price is for the Wii) (DLC) = Downloadable Content Battles On-Stage Dances (DLC) = Downloadable Content Extreme Dances (DLC) = Downloadable Content The extreme version of Blame It on the Boogie is not available in the Wii version. Other (DLC) = Downloadable Content Mashups Unlockable through Mojo Coins The mashup of Fine China is available as a Ubisoft Club exclusive in every console except for the Wii, hence why two prices are listed. (The first price is for the consoles with Ubisoft Club, which is every console that isn't the Wii, while the second price is for the Wii) (S) = Sweat Mashup Unlockable through Month In order to unlock these mashups, the player has to be playing the game with an internet connection on the months listed below. Unlike the other mashups, these costs no Mojo Coins/Ubisoft Club Points. DLC (Downloadable Content) Prices vary depending on where the player is (PAL) = Only available in the PAL region (includes EMEA and UK) The World Is Ours is not available as DLC in Canada and the United States An updated version of Wake Me Up was released on April 22, 2014 Gallery More images can be seen at Just Dance 2014/Gallery JustDance2014PromotionalImage2.jpg JustDance2014CoverPAL.jpg|PAL Boxart Trivia *This is the first game in the main series to have a year in the title instead of a number. This was succeeded in future installments. Category:Videogames in the series